


I need you, 'Lijah

by Perseia



Series: My dearest little brother, I suppose this outcome was destined to happen. [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Elijah mikaelson POV, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, needy Kol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseia/pseuds/Perseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Kol tumbles into bed together.<br/>Kol's seductive at first, but Elijah takes control, and Kol lets him. </p><p>Short plotless porn with Originals feels.<br/>Elijah POV. Bit of dirty talk.</p><p>*It is a part of a series, written as one of the many nights that Kol and Elijah shared before Lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you, 'Lijah

Elijah wanted to devour Kol, turn his smirk into a desperate whine and have him writhe under him with pleasure. It was an endless game they played, Kol riling him up one way or another, leading Elijah to sleep with him whether he intended to or not. Elijah didn’t know how they came to this, but he gladly let them have this fleeting indulgence.

 

“Well come on, dear brother. You can’t help me undress with your glare.” Kol whispered as he teasingly unbuttoned his shirt. He thankfully had no undershirt on, and as his smooth flesh was slowly revealed, Elijah thought that his body was sin. Putting his bourbon down on the table, Elijah approached Kol with a nearly feral glint in his eyes. His posture was entirely relaxed, but his eyes revealed the predator within him. 

“Forgive me if it seemed as if I was glaring, Kol. I was merely appreciating your physique,” Elijah murmured to Kol’s ears, gently nibbling at it while he slowly removed Kol’s open shirt. He burned with desire, to taste and scent his skin, to bite into him and feel Kol’s blood course into his veins, to combine their scent into one if only for the moment. 

“Well, Elijah, best get onto ravishing me, then.” 

Kol’s throat trembled with anticipation as Elijah kissed a lazy trail down his torso, a whine already at his lips. Elijah knew Kol’s body like the back of his hand, and was purposefully grazing at his sensitive areas, tonguing his nipples and caressing his body. 

“Lijah,.. Lijah, stop being a tease. Please…. I need you.”

Resisting the urge to take him on the floor of his spacious bedroom, he nearly threw Kol onto his bed. Climbing atop him, he takes time to bite him and taste him, enjoying the smoothness of his skin and the tremors that he elicited. Raising his head to kiss him, he notices that Kol is, indeed, a writhing mess now. 

Kol's erection is throbbing under his unbuttoned jeans, the precum already wetting the fabric. Elijah decides to take mercy on his little brother and finally palms the neglected member, well aware of his own erectness underneath his trousers. He enjoys the sight of Kol, wrenching at the sheets and already losing to ecstasy. Kol lurches into his hand as he palms him, biting his already raw lips that are red from moaning and kissing.

As Elijah finally frees Kol’s dick from his jean and boxers, he makes a quick work of sliding them off and throwing them unceremoniously to the floor with his right hand, while the other gripped Kol’s wrists and pinned him clearly to the bed. Kol protests with a low whine - almost a whimper - and Elijah kisses him with ferocity, his right hand first cupping Kol’s face, then slowly moving downwards to tweak his nipples. Taking account of how his brother jolts so adorably, he trails his hand down to Kol’s damp hole. He finds that the puckered pink hole is already wet, and it delights him more than he’d care to admit to find out that his brother has been touching himself.

“It appears that you haven’t been entirely honest with me, Kol. Have you been stretching yourself before you came to me? Needy little thing you are.”  
Kol groans, and lets out a feeble gasp as Elijah thrusts two fingers in without a warning. 

“I...Yes… Now would you...ah... please fuck me senseless,...ungh... brother. ”

Watching Kol barely manage to let out a sentence as he was fingered, Elijah smiled a feral grin.

“Oh, but I haven’t had the chance to stretch you out yet. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, brother. It will be a shame to rupture your pretty little hole. Now tell me, hmm. Did you imagine my hands in you, touching you, feeling you where no one else is allowed to? Thought of me taking you hard as you invited me with your ungracefully wet hole?” 

He added his third, and his fourth finger as he finished speaking. His legs were placed between Kol’s thighs to keep them wide open, and he could feel Kol’s thigh tremoring. As his left hand was still digging into Kol’s wrists, keeping him in place, Kol's attempt to ride Elijah’s fingers were in vain. As he watched his brother searching for pleasure that he could not achieve, he found a rather perverse pleasure in how red his brother was becoming, despite vampirism.

“Please, please,...ugh...ah...please, Lijah… Yes, yes I - I thought of your dick...ah...pounding into me, making me yours. Marking me as your own. Lijah, oh - please, just fuck me -”

“Your wish is my command.” 

Elijah was still fully dressed in trousers and a shirt up to that point, so he swiftly pulled his fingers out, ignoring Kol’s faint protests, and ripped his shirt off. Releasing Kol from his grip and quickly unzipping his fly, he put Kol’s legs over his shoulder and rammed into his tight, enticing heat without hesitation, putting him out of his wanton misery. Kol let out a surprised whine, higher than he’ll ever admit. And Elijah, growling with a surge of possessiveness, pounded into his brother. His composure was lost as his mind was heady with pleasure. Surrounded by Kol’s lovingly enticing scent, his arousal was growing steadfastly more by every scream Kol unabashedly let out. 

Kol’s member was already leaking precum from his previous ministrations, and as Elijah roughly jerked him off and tongued at his nipples, he soon found his release, wetting both of their stomachs. 

His face was of pure ecstasy, too pleased to even let out a scream. His perfect pink lips rounded in unsounded words, and half opened eyelids fluttering with lust. It was breathtaking to see Kol so willingly hand over his control to him, to see him so broken yet perfect. Elijah moved slowly inside him, enjoying the view. His eyes trailed all over Kol's spent body, hoping to embed this moment into memory. 

"'Lijah..." Kol breathlessly called out to him, his eyes still hazy from the rush of orgasm. His lips in search for Elijah's, he tightens his hole to garner Elijah's attention. That tightness alone was almost enough for him to cum.

He captured Kol’s moans with his lips with newfound fervor, devouring every habitual gasps he let out. As he sought out the release he had yet to find, he wished they could be like this.

Always and forever, without a single worry or pain on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope there are Elijah/Kol shippers out there. I am not always for incest, but I feel like for these Original siblings, nothing is conventional after loving and hating and protecting/killing each other for a thousand years.  
> My pull for Elijah/Kol is that Kol, in an attempt to garner attention to himself, lures Elijah - who he looked up to when they were younger - into bed and Elijah doesn't necessarily decline. And though this is basically pornwithoutplot, there could be so much subtext behind this - does Elijah have a sense of why Kol's doing this, or does he do this to be closer to his wayward brother, etc. I think it's those subtexts that make me really interested into pursuing ideas about those two together. But this one is just a drabble to satisfy my carnal needs, I suppose. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
